Legacy of Kain: Dark Omen
by Savage590
Summary: The life of Raziel as a vampire, all 1000 years of it. This story actually won 2nd place at the Fanfic Contest at the Eidos Forum at Dec, 2002. Enjoy. 7/15/03 Added author's note at the end of the story.
1. Prelude

Rated PG-13 

Legacy of Kain: Dark Omen

For centuries, this chamber remained undisturbed. This is the place where time stood still, where it has no meaning. Years passed like seconds, and centuries like hours, and maybe what seemed like an eternity that passed by, was merely just a moment. Here, in the burial chamber of the Sarafan Knights, the corpses of the six warriors slept until the end of time. 

But the end of time may have to be delayed, for the destiny of these generals has not settled like the dust. As the stone that was blocking the entrances shifts away, the future emperor of Nosgoth steps in. 

'I stand in this hollow shrine, a conqueror. This is the holy place of the Sarafan warriors, now at my disposal. For decades I searched throughout Nosgoth and now, I am finally here.' Kain pondered to himself as he stood in the center of the crypt. 

'And here, is where I once again, makes a monumental decision…'


	2. Ch 1: Resurrection

Ch 1: Resurrection

For an eternity, I drifted in darkness. Blindly I floated in Nosgoth's nether world. I had thoughts, but I have no form. I did not know which way was up and down, which was left and right, all I knew was that I will always be here. Until I felt a sudden pull on my soul, a gravitational pull so great that I cannot resist. 

And slowly I awoke in a world of decay. The stench of dankness and age old rotten flesh filled my senses. Had I realized it was the stench of my own body, I would've fainted. I did not remember who I was. But at that moment, when I could sensed my body moving, when I could feel that I was breathing, and my eyes were adjusting, I knew that I should—

"Get up." Said a voice. As I sat up from the casket, I saw the chamber of where I was buried. A circular domed chamber, lined with six caskets, with names etched on the adjacent wall. All of which I felt were hauntingly familiar to me. And in the center of this chamber stood a figure. Although the chamber was dark, I could see that he wasn't human. 

"Who are you?" I asked, warily. 

"I am Kain." Slowly he walked up to me, yellow eyes like those of a black panther, gleaming. "Your master."

"Is this a crypt?" I asked, as I got out of the casket and observe the place more closely.

"You have been dead for over a thousand years."

"How did I die?"

"You were killed." Kain said firmly. 

As I get out of the casket, I felt dizzy; my body didn't feel like it was my own. I come to realize that what Kain said was true, my body has lay dead for a thousand years, and I could barely stand up, let alone walk. As I take my first step, I felt the floor's uneven-ness, and lost my balance. Kain came and supported me. 

"Who am I?"

"You are Raziel, my first son. Settle down, my child, you will need to feed soon."

"Feed?"

"Yes, you are a vampire, Raziel. And after so long a slumber, you will need replenishment. "

"How was I killed?" I asked, I don't remember anything at all. But I was dead, and very rarely do corpses have memories of past lives. My head hurts if I tried to recall even a single hint of who and what I was. 

"You were betrayed, Raziel, by one of your own. You and the rest of the fallen warriors here betrayed and killed by a single soul." He gestured at the remaining five caskets.

"How's so? Were you—" My head hurts again, and I fall back against a wall, weak and tired. 

"You need time to rest. I will tell you of the past later, when you are fully restored. Now, let me resurrect the rest of your brethren." And slowly he walked over to the casket of someone named Turel. He lifted up his right hand and effortlessly removed the top of the casket with telekinetic powers. The fume of dankness and decay once again rises up into the air, along with the millennium old dust. He peered inside to see if indeed it was the body of Turel that lays dormant, and with both hands wide spread, he gathered out a human shaped shadow from his very being, as if he was stripping out a piece of his very own soul, and with this shadow, I see a blue spark emerged from the ground and hovered around the shadow Kain made. As Kain casts his shadow into the casket, the blue spark followed. And instantaneously there came an eerie blue glow of light emitting from within the casket, accompanied by what sounded like a hymn of the underworld. As the glow slowly fated away, Kain steps back and await his creation. Within a few moments, there came a heavy breathing sound, and slowly from the casket a hand rose up and held onto to the ledge of the casket. Slowly, the body followed the same motion, as Turel gets up; he looked around the room with confusion, as if looking in from another world. 

"Where am I?" Turel asked. 

"In your grave." I answered. 

"And you?"

"I am Kain, he is Raziel." Kain interrupted. "And you two will be my right and left hand man." He led Turel next to me. "Wait here, Turel." He commanded, and obediently, Turel stood there and waited. 

One after another, Kain raised the remaining four vampires in the same manner, and called them based on the names etched on the walls. After raising Turel and I, he resurrected Dumah, Rahab, Zephon, and Melchiah in that order. Each of us were a little decayed after all these years in the burial chamber, it was Kain's gift that helped us restore ourselves to our original form. Even so, Kain was weary when he finally got to Melchiah, and as such, it took Melchiah a longer time to regenerate lost skin and muscles. 

With his generals raised, Kain led us out of the crypts, and into a city. We ventured onto the streets of Meridian City. It was nighttime then. I look up and saw the bright round moon hovered above us all. 

And in the moonlight, I finally get to see the true faces of my maker, and my brethren. 

            Kain was a vampire with marble white skin, along with a head of long white hair. Although he has a face of a mid thirty-year-old man in mortal years, I felt that he was quite ancient and powerful. In the light, I could see that he had on a red chain mail, covered yet by a set of black plate armor, lined with faded gold. The armor looked ancient, like its bearer, but it illuminated a faint glow, as if to say that it was no ordinary armor, as if it was forged by dark magic. 

            I looked at myself, and at my brethren, and realized that we were ancient warriors as well. But unlike Kain, we were tethered, worn out, and forgotten. Some of us were buried with our weapons; Melchiah and Rahab were carrying broken halves of their old pikes, not as weapons, but as walking sticks to support themselves. Under their pressure, the pike halves creaked and finally broke into even more halves, rendering themselves useless. And seeing this, I truly wondered, has it been over 1000 years?

            From the light, I could see that we all wore similar clothing, sets of old armors, of different colors, covered with a white breast plate and shoulder plates, each bearing a common symbol, though the symbols themselves have faded already. But what I noticed the most, was a stab wound in the chest and the back. Whoever that killed us, didn't show any sign of mercy. But that's all I can tell from looking at us. Whoever we were, we have very little hint of it. And so, all we have to believe in, were Kain's words. 

            We were in the Upper City of Meridian, as Kain told us. Before us, stood the massive edifice that was Cathedral of the City. Its bright stained glass emits a nice warm glow of chimney fire. And so, we went in to take comfort in its warmth. Once inside, a local bishop, who has paid Kain the utmost respect, greeted us. 

            "Welcome to my humble cathedral, Lord Kain." The bishop bowed. "How may I serve you today?"

            "Bishop, these are my new lieutenants, they are in need of nourishments. Give them what they need, or I shall feed them the nuns and monks from this church."

            "Please, no need to do that, my lord." The bishop cowered in front of Kain. "I shall attend to them at once." 

            "Do not forget that I have saved your highest Priest centuries ago, and have indeed preserve your religion's petty existence throughout the ages."

            "Never forget, my lord." Quickly, the bishop disappeared down the corridor.

            Kain watched the old man hurried away, and turned to us. "We are the rulers of this world. Vampires ruling over humans, the natural order, as it should be. Do not forget what you are." He turned towards the bleachers. "The bishop should be here soon."

            I wandered the church on my own, leaving the others behind, and observe the edifice I was in. I marveled at the beautiful stain glass mounted on the windows, and observed collages of fairies and angels. It's strange how Kain would allow these humans to worship things of such purity and innocence. But my question has been answered as I looked more closely and saw that these fairies were merely beautified images of vampires. 

            "They worships us and fears us, Raziel." Kain came up from behind me, and laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "We are gods to them, and seeing how there are no other signs of divinity in this world, we may very well fit that role."

            "And what do we give in return for their worshiping?"

            "Isn't living rewarding enough?" Kain chuckled. "You mustn't feel too sympathetic for them Raziel, sympathy is sign of weakness. And being my first lieutenant, I would expect you to be the strongest of them all." He gestured to my brethren. "Come, it is time to feed."

            Led by the bishop, we ventured to the dungeons under the cathedral. The place was moist, and dimly lit. In here, I saw peasants locked behind cages, derived of food and water. Some were even dead. As we walked deeper, I saw dazed prisoners, chained up on small crucifixes, repeatedly saying "please! Help me kind sir!" 

            "What manner of people are these? Why are they kept here?" I asked.

            "They are delusional.            They need to be kept from society." Kain answered.

            "Are we to feed on them?" Dumah asked.

            "You may feed on anyone of these as you wish, Dumah. But, I have told the bishop to find more…refreshing meals for you."

            At the end of the long dungeon hall, we have reached a slightly larger cage. And in here, chained to the wall, with their feet dangling, were six prisoners. Only these prisoners were dress differently from the others. They were obviously not peasants, and certainly not delusional. Each of them wore a warrior's garment, leather boots and tough cloth overalls. And each of them bears a common en sigma, a pair of crossed swords.

            "I will never surrender to the likes of you and your blood sucking kind!" The chained up leader spat. 

            Kain ignored him. "These humans called themselves the Blood Hunters, the human resistances in their pathetic attempt to stop my road of ascension."

            "As long as there's a single human standing, we will be rid of you, vampire!"            The leader led out a final battle cry before Turel went up to him and slashed his throat. Kain simply simpered. 

            "I had enough of his useless whining." Turel explained himself. 

            "You did the right thing. Feed, while the blood is still warm."

            Obediently, the rest of us stood before a captive, and like Turel, we slit their throats in one fast sweep of our new found claws. And finally, we drew out their blood across the air, from their still gushing wounds into our months. The bishop couldn't witness our gruesome habit; he shrunk away from the very sight of us. As I feel the blood of my victim courses its way into my mouth, I couldn't imagine the brutality of what I had just done. We just slaughtered six humans like cattle without even a second thought. And yet, deep down, I reveled in the power I had been given by Kain. And after the blood stopped soaring into me, I couldn't help but wanted more. With this new thirst, I walked up into the dazed prisoner from before, slashed his throat, and drank from him as well. I couldn't stand him repeating his phrase over and over again. And I did all this, without conscience, just primal instinct. When I stirred myself from my blood lust, I noticed that the rest of my brethren had followed my lead, and devoured those who are still accessible in the dungeon. The bishop was the only one that we didn't touch, since he cowered behind Kain. And still, Kain smiled at us approvingly. 

            Now refreshed, we exited the cathedral, and entered once again into the moonlight. I felt restored, and much stronger then I ever was. I looked down at my claws and licked my new found fangs with pride. Whoever I was in a previous life, I have less and less desire to find out anymore. And once again, I realized my humanity have changed, along with other things…


	3. Ch 2: Sanctuary

Ch 2: Sanctuary 

            It was midnight when we walked the streets of Upper Meridian City. The streets were mostly deserted. Late night strollers weren't very common here. The only people we saw that still wanders the night were either drunk or homeless. And neither of these peasants looked appealing. Kain led us to a horse drawn carriage, a carriage that bears a sigma that I learned later to be Kain's symbol. And to the driver, he told him our destination. 

            The carriage left Meridian City and found its way onto a long dirt road that snakes its way into the wilderness. We were heading north, away from the Southern Sea Coast. Kain took the time to tell us of the once slightly advanced Nosgoth some centuries ago. How there was once an enemy called the Sarafan Lord, who introduced the glyphs energy to the people. With this new energy source, they were able to provide warmth to cities, power machineries of all sorts, and the most important purpose of all, kept vampires at bay. But this discovery was short lived, when Kain regained control of Nosgoth, uncovered the Sarafan Lord for the fraud that he was, and dispose of the glyph energy. He found out that the glyph energy was but the life force of the world itself. And it would do him no good if he were to rule a dying world.  

            As for what happens after his conquest, I listened the story half minded. I had questions of my own. Ever since I awoke several hours before, I wasn't too sure of the purpose of my resurrection. If Kain has the power to raise anyone as his generals, then why did he choose us? But as he said before, living is rewarding enough, and I wouldn't be so foolish as to bite the hand that feeds me. 

            Out of the carriage window, I observed the forest we were trekking through. And I wondered if there were anything out there that might attack us, but that was another foolish thought. No one would dare attack Kain, the ruling monarch of Nosgoth. But, disguised in the layers of foliage, I can see swift moving shadows, and occasionally, red glowing eyes. 

            "What are those?" I asked Kain.

            "Lowly beasts. They are of no concern to you." Kain replied. "Those scavengers would not dare attack us."

            With that sign of reassurance, I paid them no heed as the carriage moved along. 

            After an hour of transit, we stopped in a town called Ziegsturhl.

            "Nearly seven centuries ago, my murder took place here." Kain began. "And it was here, that my destiny unfolds. But throughout the centuries, I regarded this place as my second birthplace, and as such, I settled my base of operation here." He pointed at a large mansion at the northern part of town.

            On the streets, we saw many guards standing shifts in the night. They were all humans, but they all bore Kain's en sigma, and bowed to him as we walks by.

            As we entered the mansion, I realized that it was once an ancient tavern. But after hundreds of years in the elements, it had worn down, before Kain fashioned it into his own liking. The floor was decorated with a dark red carpet. The interior was fairly lit with standing chandeliers lining against the wall. As we walked up the spiral staircases, I saw more decorations, age-old armors stood like guards in the hallway, sculptures of vampires, once again beautified as angels etched on the walls. Kain led us into the back of the mansion, and opened the doors to what looked like a conference room. On the far side of the room sat a high counsel chair, covered with Kain's banner and both arm rests decorated by wooden carvings of a vampire's skull. I had no doubt this is where Kain seats in his meetings. Across from the chair was a round table, the centerpiece of the room. On the table laid maps of Nosgoth, war plans, and designs of buildings. So, the fate of every city in Nosgoth was decided here. 

            We stopped in front of the table, and Kain looked around, observing the room to see if it was truly empty. 

            "You may come out." Kain declared. 

            And out of the darkness, two shadows withdrew themselves from the rest of the shades. Each materializes on both sides of the throne. They were hooded figures. As they pull down their hoods, I can see them more clearly. The one stood on the left was another vampire, with combed back silvery hair, high cheekbones, and green eyes. The one on the right, however, was a human, a woman. 

            "My generals, these two are my most trusted associates. Nathaniel, my war strategist, and Ezra, my priestess." They each nodded politely. "These are my new lieutenants. Together, we will rule Nosgoth and shape it in our own image." 

            "How nice to see more of our kind." Nathaniel greeted us. 

            "My congratulations for your success in raising more vampires, my lord." Ezra bowed to Kain. 

            "We may toast my success later. I want you to bring them to their quarters, and let them sleep for the night. I will be back for them shortly." Kain looked distracted, as if there were something else on his mind.

            "Come children, I will show you your quarters." Nathaniel led us out of the room. 

            He led us through the library, and showed us the cellar, along with a handful of places that humans would have used, but only mere house decorations for vampires. The shower room was one of these examples. We began to grow weary of our bore some tour. At one point, Dumah asked Nathaniel to show us our quarters immediately. Melchiah and Zephon were grateful when they finally get to rest. 

            In the cellar, we each have our own room, and although they were quite empty, I'm sure we will fill it with things we will acquire in the future. In my own quarters, I found a large mirror and a casket. For the first time in one thousand years, I get to see my own visage. I died a young man, strong and probably proud. I looked down at my own armor, once fiery red, now brown and pealing with decay. I took off my left wrist dagger, observed the cruel looking blade, and still see some blood stain at the very edge. What kind of person was I? Should I even be concern of this? No matter, there is only the now. And with that answer in mind, I climbed into the coffin, and once again, become dead to the world. 


	4. Ch 3: The Pillars

Ch 3: The Pillars 

Kain walked out of the mansion, relieved. It will be dawn soon. He have walked the earth for nearly seven centuries, since his murder on that fateful night in this very town, possibly the very spot he was standing on. He has withstood the circle's corruption, he had changed the flow of history to prevent the Nemesis, he had out fought the wicked Sarafan Lord, and now, he's very close to his ultimate ascension. But, there's always some minor interruption, thrown in by the all unseen forces of the world. Tonight, was truly the dawn of the new age. New vampires were once again bought into this world. Before he raised his generals, only Nathaniel and himself were the last vampires on Nosgoth. It wasn't meant to be this way, if Vorador was willing to rule Nosgoth with him. But at last, out of Vorador's whole brood, only his last son was wise enough to join Kain. The rest perished. There was no regret for Kain, what's done is done.

            Kain gazed around the streets, already there were some peasants ready to start the day. Everyone who saw him bowed to him without making any eye contacts, afraid that they might be mistaken for contempt. 

            'Including my generals, we are the last eight vampires on Nosgoth. I may have increased our numbers by many folds, but we're still ultimately out numbered. As long as we keep the humans in their place, all should bold well.' Kain thought to himself. 'But there's still a small unwilling fractions remaining, and whoever that is guiding them, haven't shown themselves yet.' 

            The sky start to lit up slowly as the sun climbed in the sky. 

            'I will need to plan my moves carefully.' Kain thought as he strolls onward, toward the direction of the pillars. The sky is now fairly bright; any other vampire would have burst into flames from the deadly sunrays. However, Kain who was originated in a different matter wasn't affected at all.

'The pillars, once the most majestic site of all Nosgoth, now but a pile of toppled rubble.' Kain stood in front of the fallen pillars, partially surrounded by half build walls and scaffolds. 'Was it really my fault that they have corrupted so?' 

"Pondering your own doings again, Kain?" Said a voice from among the pillars.

"I know you are here, show yourself." 

"I will always be here, bound by your selfish decision." Ariel, the previous balance guardian, now a tortured soul, and haunts the pillar ruins for an eternity.

"My selfish decision?" Kain laughed. "Why not blame your own selfishness? You led me blindly throughout Nosgoth and had me wreck havoc on the circle. Only, to release your own damn soul from these pillars."

"Silence vampire!"

"Had I realized sooner I was the next balance guardian, I would have played it differently."

"You would have done the same thing, being the corrupted fiend that you are."

"Ariel, whatever you say will have no meaning to me any longer. The rest of the circle has been dead for years. Along with the rest of Nosgoth, the Pillars belong to me now. And I will enclose these Pillars and set my throne room upon the very base of it, here."

"Why, Kain?" Ariel cried out.

"Considered it as my final conquest over the Pillars, and my own fate." Kain slowly walked away and turned one last time to Ariel. "And should you so much as to lead my new generals into doing your own dirty work," Kain emits a sudden bolt of red lightning from his hand and struck Ariel with it. Ariel screeched in pain. "I will be watching." Proudly, Kain walked away, towards Ziegsturhl. 

Feeling hopelessly depressed and lost, Ariel fades into thin air once again. There's nothing she could do, all she can is watch, and wait. 

            As Kain leaved the pillar complex, he saw someone that was waiting for him, someone he was expecting to be approached by, sooner or later. 

            "My lord." Ezra greeted him respectfully. No longer cloaked, she exposed her bronze colored skin, jewels twinkling as she bowed her head. Like her hazel colored eyes, her brown silky hair reflects the sun like a dark mirror. Her scantly clad outfit barely hanging to her hips, any man would have been captivated by her charm, but Kain was no longer an ordinary man a long time ago.    

            "Have Nathaniel led them to the lower chambers?"

            "Yes he did, my lord."

            "Surely, you did not follow me to the pillars just to tell me this."

            "You speak the truth."

            "Then ask me." Kain slowed down his paces. 

            "My lord, I have been puzzled by your choice of generals." Timidly, she trailed besides him. 

            "How's so?"

            "They were Sarafans…"

            "Yes." Kain nodded slightly. "And?"

            "You do know about the Sarafans, don't you?"

            "I do."

            "And you know they were sworn by oath to kill vampires."

            "Ezra, if you meant to give me a history lesson on the Sarafans, I suggest you cease now, before I lose my patience."

            "I wanted to know why were you willing to turn centuries old vampire hunters into your own fledglings. When there are thousands of humans here, ready to serve you, at any cost."

            "Like yourself?" Kain asked her tauntingly.

            "…" Ezra didn't dare admit it, although it was true. 

            "I had my reasons." 

            "I had looked into glimpses of your future, Kain. And it won't be pleasant."

            "We each unearth our future, Ezra." Kain laughed to himself. "But don't ever looked into parts of my history without my consent ever again." His facial expression suddenly changed from an indifference to simply tyrannical. With that said. He walked away from her, leaving her by herself. 

            Heading into town again, Kain knew the real answer of why he choose the Sarafan generals, and not Ezra, nor any of his top ranking human officers. The Sarafan were once fanatical warriors, they were bind by a common devotion that transcends all notions of good and evil. He had fought some himself in his days. And besides, thousand-year-old corpses won't remember anything, thus, they would be easy to manipulate. And lastly, the sere irony of it all amuses him, Sarafans serving the vampires, how the cycle of fate turns. 

            As for Ezra, being the only living apprentice of the Seer, to keep her alive and well was merely paying back a favor for giving him his telekinetic powers. But no, he will not have Ezra as a vampire, and further more, not his queen. In fact, he might never again choose someone to be his queen. He thought of Umah, and of the betrayal he once suffered for trusting her too much.

'Power is not to be shared, it is best served alone.' He thought to himself.

Kain walked into the Sanctuary, and paced towards the strategy room. It was still daytime when he returned.  Gazing at the map of Nosgoth, he realized how little his conquest was compared to the world. The only places that bore his banner so far were the Pillars, Ziegsturhl, and Meridian City.  Indeed, there was much to discuss with his clan, and much to conquer. 


	5. Ch 4: The Feral Enemy

Ch 4: The Feral Enemy 

            Ever since the first night I awoke, I feel more alive than ever. It has been seventy years hence. In that time, my brethren and I were taught on how to fight our enemies. We learned how to use weapons and our own vampire abilities. We each have super human strengths, but it varies amount ourselves. Dumah and Turel would compete from time to time about who was the strongest, while I can float the longest distance for the longest time. We also had the whisper ability, which allowed vampires to communicate over a great distance. Once again, this ability varies, the more closely we work together, the easier it was for us to communicate, and vice versa. 

            We rode alongside Kain many times into battle, and each time we emerged victorious. By now, Kain has conquered most of the major cities on the Southern Sea Coast, he claimed Provance, Freeport, the town of Abel, and seized control of the Eternal Prison. The human slaves have finished constructing the complex around the pillars, and there, Kain set up his permanent base of operation.  

            However, there was still a broader range of territory to take over in the inlands. Lately, our scouting soldiers either came back badly wounded, or haven't returned at all. Rumors spread like wild fire about a feral enemy in the northeast, near Vasserbunde. Even our top ranked soldiers came back defeated. This was why Kain gathered us up today to meet him at the Pillars. 

            In his most glorious honor, he presented himself before us. Seated at the high throne of the pillars, was Kain, our master. Today, he wore his war armor, forged from the exoskeletons of spider demons he fought in his past; the armor had three spikes rearing from his left shoulder, while another curved blade protruded from his right shoulder. He often wore this armor into battle. It gives him better protection. 

            Like the remains of a once majestic and powerful beast, the pillars now crooked, worn, and ruined stands as a symbol of Kain's power and devastation. I couldn't help but admired the beauty of the throne room around this structure.

            As for us, we no longer wore the half rotten rags we were buried with. We now have our own set of armors. We each wore a black chain mail, covered by plate armors bearing Kain's clan symbol. Our weapons bore the same icon. 

            "My generals, I required you to lead troops into the north."

            "What is it, sire?" Asked Dumah.

            "You have heard of the feral enemies near Vasserbunde?"

            "But it is only rumor." Zephon answered.

            "Rumor or not, I will not take any chances. Go and see if this is true. If it is a threat to us, find and destroy it."

            "When should we leave?" I asked him. 

            "You are to leave tonight. Each of you, take four of your best men, pack but pack lightly. Remember what I had taught you and trek cautiously."

            We bowed to him and set forth northward immediately. 

            An hour have passed, we were now riding in the northern forest, towards our destination. I was leading our troops. We each brought along four humans with us, each credited for their own combat skills. 

            "I wonder if the rumors are true." Melchiah broke the silence. 

            "I think this is all just a test from Kain." Dumah replied. 

            "And why would he do that?" Turel questioned him.

            "Maybe Kain has a few secrets that is not beneficial for us to know." Dumah suggested.

            "Hold your tongue, I will not have this spoken of our master!" Turel retorted.

            "Enough! We can settle out Kain's purpose later." I don't need discord right now. So I couldn't risk any arguments, even if it was minute and pointless. "We will be in Steinchencroe soon. We should gather up any information that may be useful, and move on."

            We rode silently onward as the town of Steinchencroe came into view. But as soon as it was within reach, I knew something was wrong. The stench of death and chaos loomed over it like a fog. Nobody stood guard at the town gate, but the gate has been bend and twisted like it was made of paper. The townhouses were ravaged, doors were broken down, windows smashed, inch deep claw marks were seen everywhere. 

            As we surveyed the town, not a single living human was in sight. We only saw corpses; peasants, guards, our own men, slashed and ripped at various places. The scent of decay was so rich, even our men had to stand aside to avoid vomiting. 

            "I guess we have all the information we need." Zephon said sarcastically. 

            "We should move on then. Be on your guards." I ordered. I had the feeling that whatever did this was close. 

            "Wait, I hear something." Turel stopped us. 

            "I don't hear anything at all." Said Dumah.

            "Just concentrate and listen." Turel brush back his shoulder length hair, put his right hand to his ear, and turn slowly to the direction of whatever he heard. "This way!" He pointed at one of the houses. We rushed in after him. Inside the dark house, Turel walked over to a pile of debris and piece by piece took it apart. Underneath the rubble, we found one of our soldiers, barely breathing. 

            "Do you still live?" I asked him anxiously as I bend down. 

            "…. Lieutenant Raziel…." His mouth quivered, as if every breath draws out his own soul. "…They tricked us…"

            "Who did?" Turel demanded.

            "…Wo…es…." The soldier drew his last breath, and died, along with the clue as to what we were up against. 

            "Did you hear what he just said?"

            "No, I didn't catch the last word." Turel shook his head, and slowly put the dead soldier back down. We left the house, puzzled. I didn't feel pity for the man, but it was a shame to lose another soldier. We started for the northern gateway of the town, when I notice Zephon was missing.

            "Where is your commander?" I asked Zephon's men.

            "He's still inside the house, my lord." 

            I paced back to the house, annoyed at the delay. When I went inside, I saw Zephon feeding on the deceased soldier. 

            "Zephon, this is not the time for a feast."

            "I was merely replenishing myself."

            "We have not engaged in any battle. I don't see your reason for replenishment."

            "It was a waste of good blood if we were to let him rot."

            "You may have as much blood as you want once we defeat the enemy."

            "Raziel, if I didn't feed on him, I might feed on your men when hunger overwhelms me."

            At lightning speed, I held my sword tip at his throat. Frustrated and annoyed, I could end his life without a second thought. But then I will have to answer to Kain. "Zephon, I do not need this now. Should the sun come up before we find a place to settle, we will not live to feed on anything else. I suggest you stop your insolence, and move on. We must find out what did all this, so we can make preparations before dawn."

            Silently, but resentfully, he walked out of the house, and rejoined the troop. 

            Not before long, we heard the sound of beating drums echoing through the woods, the smell of roast meat and wine flowed in the wind. As we reached the source of the music, we found a bonfire, surrounded by people, dressed in exotic clothing. They all wore fancy and refine materials, the men wore wide floppy pants, the women, were very scantly clad, even more than Ezra when she was young. 

            "Gypsies." Melchiah pointed out.

            The leader of the gypsies, an elderly man with a gray beard and a round stomach approached us with a friendly face. My men drew swords and took stances. I gestured them to stand down. 

            "Lord Kain's men! Welcome to our home!" he greeted us, all too friendly. 

            "We are in search of the feral beings, old man. Do you know them?" I asked him.

            "Nay sir! We have been here for the last two months. You see, this is our sacred ground. Generations after generations, we stop by here to celebrate our heritage."

            "We have just come from Steinchencroe. The whole place was destroyed." Dumah told him. 

            "We were told of that, so none of our folks went near the area."

            "And what about Vasserbunde?" 

            "I'm afraid not, that town is alive and well. One of our women just went there this morning to gather up some supplies at the market."

            "Is that so?" I was skeptical, and confused. Whatever destroyed Steinchencroe, have left these gypsies alone. 

            "Dawn is approaching, my lord. May I suggest you stay at our camp until tomorrow night?"

            "There's no need. We are in a hurry."

            "No need to hurry." Zephon replied. When I turn to him, I saw his reason, two of the gypsy girls have wrapped themselves around him, and another was all over Melchiah, rubbing his baldhead. 

            "Zephon, keep those harlots off of you." 

            "Easy, Raziel." Rahab stepped in.  "I think the elder has a point. The sun is due to come up within one hour. It is best if we found shelter."

            Reluctantly, I agreed. Zephon and Rahab were a pair of their own intends. But nonetheless, what Rahab said was true. The sky was now a bright purple shade, and surely, dawn will come very soon. So, we slept in the gypsies' tents. Build thick from cowhides; they prevent the deadly sunlight from entering. Aside from Turel and I, the rest of the generals had 'entertainment' before dawn. Our soldiers stood guard outside while it was daytime.      

            The next night I awoke, and before I opened my eyes, I felt that something was wrong already. I no longer smell the roast food, nor did I hear the crackle of the bon fire. Nervously, I got up and walked out of the tent. And once again, I was greeted by death. The camp was deserted. Blood splattered on the dirt and the sides of tents. Bodies of gypsies and our soldiers littered the ground. The rest of my brethren came out with the same surprised impression. 

            "What happened here?" Zephon cried. He kneed down to one the gypsy girls he talked to last night. 

            "We were attacked." Said Dumah. 

            Out of my four best soldiers, three were dead. The last one could barely stand up. "My lord…" He breathed heavily. Covering the gash wound on his stomach. 

            "Nicholas. What happened here?"

            "The gypsies!" He coughed painfully. "They weren't human!"

            "What do you mean?" Melchiah asked. 

            "At dusk, just hours before your awakening, they drank sheep's blood and became half wolf, half man creatures!" He moaned painfully. "Everyone of these…. they were wolf-men…every single one."

            "This is blasphemy!" Zephon refused to believe. 

            "Let him continue." Rehab stopped him.

            "We fought them back as much as we can, and took down a few ourselves, but we were outnumbered…." He took some time to regain his breathing. "They all headed north."

            "Rest inside the tent, and wait for us to return." I commanded him. "I guess we found our enemy."

            "What do we do now, Raziel?" Melchiah asked.

            "First, look for survivors. Then, we go repay our gypsy friends for their hospitality."

            Out of twenty-four warriors, only five survived, barely. They all stay behind in Nicholas' tent. In their conditions, they would only be a burden for us. But from now on, we need to be on our best guards. 

We ventured northward, the six of us ever so cautiously as we trek through the woods. Our hands gripped the weapons nervously, not knowing whether we were being watched or not. Turel would stop us every time he heard something peculiar in the foliage. And suddenly, I had the strange realization that this may very well be a test from Kain.

            We reached the town of Vasserbunde. The town looked like a normal town. The houses weren't destroyed, carriages neatly parked on the streets, market stands nicely piled with goods. No stench of decay, although I do smell blood. We walked down the streets carefully, and saw sheep blood smeared on every door. And before we realized it, we were ambushed. 

            Wolf-man creatures lurked out from every corner. What Nicholas said was true. These creatures had heads of wolves, they stood on two bent legs, their bodies were covered with dark gray fur, and they had human hands, but armed with razor sharp claws. There were tens, if not hundred of them, and it seems like they took control of the whole town. 

            With weapons in hand, we engaged battle, six of us against a countless dozen. We swung our swords and pikes at them; cut one down, only to be attacked by another. With his strength, Dumah took one by the hind legs and swung it at the others like a club. Melchiah, Zephon and Rahab stood back to back in a tight trinity against the onslaught. Turel and I did the same thing. 

            As more werewolves approached us, we became separated. Turel and I were driven to the northern part of town, towards the mountain. 

            "We're separated!" Turel yelled over the gnawing and snarling of our enemies. 

            I looked around and saw a tavern. It seems like that was where the werewolves are coming from. "We should go there, and destroy the source!" We fought our way through the streets and into the tavern. In there, we forced our way into the cellar. And we saw that the tavern was really a place of rituals. Skulls and bones littered the floor, on the far side of the wall was a high altar, and at the altar, was a large werewolf, with a patch of sliver hair running down its back. It looked at us with red glowing eyes, and slowly, it spoke.

            "You do not recognize me? I am the gypsy elder."

            "What have you done to this town?" I demanded. 

"Kain will seize control of it soon." Said Turel. 

            "This town doesn't belong to Kain! Your master is a murderer and a thief!" he bellowed.

            "Cease your madness now or I will have your head on my trophy wall, old man." I didn't like his accusation at Kain.

            "Hundreds of years ago, we were the wolf clan gypsies. Your master raided our scared cave and took our lupine magic. We cannot control our transformations since. We became curse to drink sheep's blood to retain our sanity and our human forms, but if we rid the world of Kain, we may lift the curse." 

            "The curse is of your own doing, how else would you explain the werewolves coming out from this cellar?" 

            The creature laughed. "We may not have control to inhibit our lupine forms, but I didn't say we can't induce it. Did you think we will surrender this town to you without a fight?" He looked around, "I don't see Kain. I may be a wolf, but your master is a cowardly cur." 

            "I had enough of this! Before dawn, I will have your dog head served on a plate for my sire!" 

We rushed forward. The werewolf leaped at us, claws raised. Instantaneously, both Turel and I had a slash wound, on opposite shoulders. But we made our attacks worthy as well. The lupine gypsy has a gash wound on his abdomen from my sword, and a stab wound on his thigh from Turel's pike. It leaped at us again, and this time we dodged out of its way and jabbed it from both sides. The stench of the blood made him feral, and he was no longer conjuring up words, just making sounds of a wild beast. It jumped at Turel unexpectedly, and landed on him. He attempted to bit his neck, but Turel's arms were keeping him away. Their strength was equally matched. I swung my sword at him and managed to stab him on his waist, imbedding the sword. The beast howled in pain, as blood oozes out from the wounds. Turel took the chance to tackle it down. I picked up his pike and pinned the creature to the floor at the chest, crushing his ribs and that canine heart he has. The beast no longer struggled. He stared at us, breathing shallowly, heaving with hatred. His red eyes no longer burned as bright. With his last might, he forced out his last words.

"Kain will damn our world…" I took my sword, and beheaded him. We found a bag, and place the head in it. Strangely, the body reverted back to that of the old, chubby elder, but the head, remained that of a werewolf. 

 We exited the tavern, the other four lieutenants, came up to meet us. The whole town now resembles Steinchencroe, with bodies of dead gypsies lying about. The rest of the werewolves have scattered. We were all exhausted. All six of us were covered with slash wounds; it would take more than an hour or so to heal. The feral enemy was finally defeated, we head home.  


	6. Ch 5: Ambush!

Ch 5: Ambush! 

When we reached the Pillars, Kain greeted us and congratulated us of our triumph. This was indeed the first time we went into battle on our own. Melchiah told him of the casualties, but like myself, Kain only nodded at the shame of losing soldiers, but not sympathetic about our men. He dismissed us, but I stayed behind. 

            "You wish to discuss with me?" Kain asked. 

            I took out the wolf creature's head and showed it to him.           

            "Now you have something to mount on your wall."

            "Before he died, he told me something interesting."

            "Oh?" He cocked an eyebrow.

            "He told me that you raided his ancestor's cave and took the lupine magic."

            "Go on."

            "Do you still know the secret of their transformation?"

            He laughed. "Is that what you wish to know?" He got up and paced around. "No, I was in torpor for two hundred years, much was lost during that time. Why did you ask?"

            "This beast was once a portly old man, but it took both Turel and I to kill him. Imagine how strong a vampire would be in lupine form."

            He laughed some more. "You are ambitious, Raziel. But we do not need any guises other than our own. Vampires are the superior beings on Nosgoth. Do not forget what you are." He turned and left the pillars. 

            Shortly afterward, Kain entered a dormant state for nearly three months. Nathaniel guided us on restructuring Steinchencroe and Vasserbunde. One day while exploring the upper mountain region of the Vasserbunde Mountain, Turel and Melchiah discovered an ancient structure, build in the shape of a giant skull. We learned later that this was once the retreat of Mentalist Nupraptor. Although the place was now overgrown with vegetations, much of the secrets remained. Ezra, now an old woman, knew of the existence of the spell of longevity. She somehow convinced Turel to journeyed to Nupraptor's Retreat and retrieve it for her. Now, Ezra lived in eternal youth to serve Kain. 

            During Kain's slumber, I had a chance to talk to Nathaniel. He has been absent in our strategy meetings lately, and I was eager to found out why. In the past, he scarcely joined our battles, although his fighting skills were second only to Kain. He hides himself under his sage like guise, like his appearance, his life was a mystery.

            For the last seventy years since I've know him, his appearance never changed. He had always worn a white robe, lined with strange writings down the middle. Never once had he seen other members of the clan without wearing a robe that would conceal him totally. 

"Nathaniel, may I ask you a personal question?" I approached the strategist.

            "That depends on the level of privacy, Raziel."

            "Kain have spoken of a vampire Vorador in the past."

            "He was my maker. Interested in a little history, are we?" He asked me, brushing his silvery hair with his hand.

            "I am."

            "Vorador was the most powerful vampire in the time when Kain was but a fledgling. But unlike Kain, he resided in the heart of the Termogent Forest, and hid himself from humanity." Nathaniel's expression never shifts, he maintained his sage like face as if he was but a narrator to a story. "Are you aware of the Time Streamer Moebius?"

            "He was the guardian of Time." I knew of Moebius when Kain told me of the Pillar guardians. 

            "He was more then just that, my boy. He launched a genocidal war against all vampires. And eventually, his armies found Vorador and beheaded him. But, sometime later, Kain used necromancy to revive the soul of Vorador into his body, and once again, he lived. Two centuries pasted by, Nosgoth was under the iron rule of the Sarafan, and this time, Vorador didn't stand idle as the vampire purge began once more. At last Kain destroyed our enemy, but Vorador, now reformed from the hedonist he once was, no longer stood by Kain and declared war on your master. I was his last son, but Kain has given me a chance to see the world in his view, and it was tempting." As he said that, he held his head high with dignity. 

            "He killed Vorador?"

            "Yes."

            "You do not hate Kain?"

            "Why should I? Vorador have grown soft in his last few centuries. It takes ambition to rule the world Raziel, not mercy." He strolled onward down the halls that circled the pillars chamber. "Now, if you must excuse me, there are some things I need to attend to." He disappeared into his private quarters and bolted the door behind him.

            In my mind, the things he said to me slowly sinks in. I didn't find out about his life, but instead the life of his creator. But knowing Nathaniel, I would expect him to avoid me if I asked him a straight question. Still, I wish I had broach up the reason of his mysterious habit. Perhaps I could still find Vorador's Mansion in the Termogent Forest, and there, I could shed some light on our mysterious strategist. The next night, I gathered up my own expedition, and left the Sanctuary to Turel to guard. 

            As we go deeper into the woods, I found out that the Termogent Forest was not only composed of dense vegetations, but also, a great swamp. I mistakenly stumbled onto a patch of floating grass, and my foot burned by the acidic touch of the water. I howled in pain, and almost fell in if it weren't for Nicholas, who faithfully pulled me out within seconds. I was starting to think maybe Vorador wasn't keeping others from finding him; he was keeping himself from going out. We followed a tight patch of solid ground, lined with bowls hung by a human skull mounted on a pole. In their times, this was a lighted path through the swamp, and this path was once called the Ignis Fatuus. 

Soon, we found a massive land formation, covered by vines and slime, at a closer look, it was really a mansion, overgrown with greenery, as if the swamp has been trying to swallow it all these years. Brushing aside the vines, we found the front door, but it was rusted shut. I ordered two of my men to pick up a nearby tree stump and rammed it down. The door crashed open, and emanated an aroma of earthly fungus mixed with moisture. Once we were in, it was pitch black. I held up a torch and slowly surveyed the interior, skeletons and broken armors scattered the floor. This structure was once an elegant place, given its velvet carpets and fancy wall paintings. I told my men to stay close together, and walked cautiously up the worn, creaking stairs. Under out combined weigh, we collapsed, and fell down to the subterranean level. Rodents and lizards scattered from the site of our impact. I got up and saw that we have found the sleeping chamber for Vorador and his vampires. But no one no longer resides here. All over the floor were half rotten corpses of vampires. Some were beheaded, others were impaled, and no doubt this must've been Kain's doing. On the floor, I found a dusty book, it was leathered bound, I was hoping this relic could shed some light on Vorador's last spawn. I searched some more, looking for Vorador's body, anticipated to see him with my own eyes, when I heard a voice far away called out to me.

            "Raziel! It is Turel." My second in command whispered to me.

            "What is it?"

            "Rahab just returned from Steinchencroe, and saw a war camp near the sanctuary. I suggest you come back now, brother."

            "Who are these men?"

            "The Blood Hunters. They might plan to attack at dawn!"

            Without hesitance, I rushed out of the swamp with my men, and headed for the Sanctuary. 

            Our paced quickened as we ran through the swamp, I tried to avoid as much water traps as I can, but even if I stepped on some water, I didn't slow down. Kain was still dormant, and I do not trust Nathaniel to come out and defend the sanctuary. My other brethrens may have a chance to ward off the enemies at night, but if they attack at dawn, we were as good as dead. As dawn approaches, I couldn't help but feel the shame of letting my brethren down. But I will not give up, I commanded Nicholas to hide my body in a concealed cavern, and ordered him to return to Sanctuary for reinforcements.               

            At dusk, I awoke, worried. Hastily, I ran out of the cavern and headed towards my home, all the while having images of my brethren and my master dead in my mind. As I head southward, I found the campsite of our intruders, and I saw that it was almost empty, save for a few wounded soldiers and those attending to the injured. Without thinking, I took out my blade and slaughtered them all. I knew the battle had begun, and the shame of me not standing at the battlefront tormented me so. I ran on, blade in hand, and ambushed any vampire hunters on the way, one by one; I left a trail of the dead. As I approached the sanctuary, I was worried to see it in ruins.  But I was soon relieved to see my brethren holding off the invaders on their own. Our soldiers were trained well; they have withstood the assault during the day. The invaders gathered in a huge mass behind their barracks, I couldn't assault them on my own. So I circled around the front line, and joined my brothers in arm at the front.

            "Raziel! Where have you been?" Dumah asked me. 

            "We were under attack, while you were strolling out in the moonlight." Zephon pointed an accusing finger at me.

            "I will pretend I didn't hear that. Zephon. But forgive me for not watching your back if one of the vampire hunters get to you." I turned to Turel. "What is the situation?" I asked him, standing behind the barracks.

            "We managed to hold them off, our archers are keeping them from advancing. But we might be out of ammunitions soon."

            "Which one is their leader?"

            "That one there." He pointed him out at me. Behind the shields of his army, I saw the commander, a tall muscular man, with a broad sword in one hand, and a shield in another. His leather armor resembles the leader we killed in the cathedral's dungeons seventy year ago.  

            "Vampire scum! You cannot hide forever! We will be rid of your kind!" He cursed.

            "Where is Nathaniel?" I asked.

            "We couldn't find him." Melchiah answered. 

            'I knew it!' I thought to myself. "That snake." I said under my breath, and I sudden realized his whole tale about Vorador's mansion was just a way to lore me out of the sanctuary, but why?

 At this point, we were in a stale mate. If they advance towards us, our archers at the balcony will shoot them down. But, if we rush in now, they will outnumber us, and our archers can't provide cover, afraid that they might attack our own men. But the Blood Hunters had one advantage over us, time.

            All was quiet for a long time. We each sat behind the barracks, unable to move, our archers' range were out of reach. Without warning, the leader gave out a war cry, with shields above their heads they rushed in towards us. Our archers shot as much arrows as they can, but they were futile. I looked behind the advancing armies and saw hordes and hordes of vampire hunters. While we waited so stubbornly, they were simply waiting for reinforcements! Once again, the six of us joined the battle, outnumbered, but not out-strength, and out-skilled. However, I couldn't say the same thing for our human troops, if only we were all vampires, then we might have an edge. At one point, even the priestess came out to assist us. She used mind control to manipulate vampire hunters to fight one another. 

            However, as long as the leader stands, the invaders will not recede. Like the time we fought the lupine gypsies, I decide to go for the source. Leaping from the backs and shields of one vampire hunter to another, I launched a first assaulted at the colossal leader. He saw me bearing down on him, cast aside Nicholas like a rag doll, and blocked my attack with his own broad sword. Standing up to him, I realized he was much bigger than I thought. I was up to his chest in height, and his shoulders were twice as broad as mine. A scar ran deep down his face, he smirked at me, with his sword held high above his head. 

            "So, come to challenge me, little vampire?" He swung at me. "Big mistake."

            I dodge out of his way, ran around him and jabbed him at his thigh. But it barely stings him. I launched at his chest, and effortlessly he parried it aside. I swung at his side, and again, there was no result. He swung at me, and I blocked him with all my strength. He was as strong as the gypsy elder. With his free hand, he back handed me and send me flying. I got up, a vampire hunter stood in front of me. I cut him down, and again went for the leader. This time, he attacked me in fierce sword strokes. I barely kept up with my blocks. He kept his guard well, and his sword strokes were even better. And all the while we were fighting, it seems strange how his attacks looked vaguely familiar. I saw an opening for his stomach, but he swiped my attack before I had a chance. I couldn't believe this human was invincible, but it seemed to be true. Once again, he back handed me and send me flying. He was toying with me like a cat with a mouse. 

            Just when I thought all hopes were lost, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure standing high on the castle wall of the Sanctuary. I couldn't believe my eyes, but it was Kain! This couldn't have been a better timing. And from his slumber, he awoke with new changes. He now has three claws on each hand. He no longer wear boots, for his has developed hoofed feet. He drew out his curved blade, the Soul Reaver. In the night, in his war armor, he slowly and proudly floated down, like a descending dark god. All soldiers on the field, vampires and humans behold his entrance with unspoken admiration. 

            "You pesky insect. You dare attack my capital?" Angrily he shouted at the leader.

            "I am not afraid of you, vampire! You killed my grandfather seventy years ago, now I will avenge his death!"

            "Let this be your last mistake, you pathetic fool." He rushed towards the giant. All other vampire hunters got out of his way. Their weapons clanged as they strike each other. Once again, Kain couldn't find an opening to attack. Every time he struck a blow, the leader just blocked it away, and answered with a launch of his own. Kain took on a different approach; he allowed the leader to relentlessly strike at him, while he blocked off every offense. And finally, when he saw that the leader was showing signs of fatigue, he yelled out:

            "Enough of this charade. I applaud your skills, but I am second to none in this world." He held his hands over his head, and spontaneously, the leader was lifted two feet off the ground and combusted into a burning heap. He screamed in pain as hell fire bit into his very flesh and bones, the stench of roast human meat now soaked the battlefield.

            "Vae Vicitus!" Kain yelled, followed by sadistic laughter. 

Finally, the incineration stopped, the leader fell onto the ground, lifeless, burnt blackened, and beyond recognition. With their leader dead, the vampire hunters retreated as quickly as they came. Some were captured by our own soldiers, and kneel to surrender. I was exhausted in battle, and my wounds have just begun to heal. Seeing this, Kain allowed me to feed on the burnt body of the dead leader. 

            "I saw your battle with him, Raziel. You took a brave stand." He placed a cloven hand on my shoulder. "But you must learn to approach your enemies differently, a strong warrior needs to know a few tactics." 

            "My lord." Turel and others, along with Ezra came up and kneeled before Kain, "we are glad to see you again sire."

            "In my slumber, you have so recklessly allowed your guards down, enough to be attacked by humans?" he said in an angry tone. 

            "We did not expected the attack, sire." Said Zephon sheepishly.

            "That is because this was an ambush, Zephon." Kain glared down on him. "You will need to improve your guards, or I will throw you out of my kingdom, and allow you to be slaughtered by our enemies. Am I clear?"

            "Sire."  We bowed to him respectfully, and entered the Sanctuary once again. It still looked like a war zone outside, but we allow the troops to do the clean up. For the first time, I was relieved at the sight of the Pillars, nearly half an hour ago; I thought I would never see them again.  


	7. Ch 6: The Treacherous Past

Ch 6: The Treacherous Past

Three centuries went by, and after so long a time, much has changed. Kain's conquest spread as far as the Avernus Cathedral and Uschtenheim. But despite our efforts, the Blood Hunters still persisted. Each time we defeated one leader, another leader rise within the next three years. This time, they took control of Willendorf City and heavily fortified it. 

My brethren have all evolved a bit, like myself. When I last awoke from my dormant state, my pupils changed from hazel to bright yellow. We each have developed pointy ears to enhance our whisper ability. My skin took on a paler shade, but I could withstand the extreme temperatures of Nosgoth. We have also developed our own abilities to sire vampires, but since it costs much energy and effort, we choose those who we deemed worthy of such gift. As a motivation for our troops, we granted it as the ultimate promotion among their ranks. Whoever that served their masters faithfully and valiantly, will be rewarded immortality and power. I now understand why we are the dark gods of this world. 

With our own fledglings and our vast territories, we each claimed a piece of Nosgoth as our own. There, we created huge edifices in our image, and claimed our own clan symbol. Nicholas, being the most faithful of my officers throughout his mortal years, was now my right hand vampire general. Nathaniel and Ezra each claimed a private sanctum. 

In her attempt to deified Kain, Ezra has accepted a small amount of humans as her apprentice sorcerers and vampire worshipers. She has also become the head priestess of the Meridian City Cathedral. My brethren and I paid her religion no regards, and much less acknowledged her followers. To us, they were merely dogs in human form. As for Nathaniel, he declined Kain's offer when he was granted an army, and instead, requested solitude whenever he desired, his intensions, we shall never know. 

As more vampires were created, we were aware of our weaknesses, if our entire forces are vampires; we would be powerless in daylight. And so, to solve this problem, Kain constructed a mechanical tower that would harvest the molten lava near the Dark Eden, and belched out dark smoke that would shroud the world from the light. 

Ever since the day Kain have declared his final defilement of Nosgoth by blocking out the sun, the world have devolved. In the heart of the Lake of the Dead, an endlessly swirling whirlpool was born. Looking down into the whirlpool, it makes one feel as if looking at the entrance of the underworld itself, and by all means of irony, we called it the "Abyss". This was where we held our executions, humans and vampires alike, were cast in. The weak, and the treacherous, those who Kain deemed unworthy of our high blood and of our empire, were ultimately fed into the everlasting whirlpool. Of all my brethren, Zephon enjoyed the sight of old peasants drowning, or weak vampire fledglings burning in the water the most. But to be honest, seeing them twisting and screaming in agony does amuses me sometimes. The fate of anyone in our empire belonged in our hands.  

In my own spare time, I read the relic I found in Vorador's keep. It depicts the history of a fanatical order of human warriors called the Sarafans, who had once tried to exterminate the world of vampires. These knights stood by a code of honor and were protecting the common people from our kind. Although their purpose seemed noble, but nonetheless they were enemies to us, I could not draw a similar comparison between these knights and those lowly dogs of the Blood Hunters. Times before, they raided our towns in hit and run warfare, in attempt to cripple our empire, and even worst, they used all sorts of schemes to bribe our own man into deflection. Traitors like those were later found of treason and executed by throwing them into the Abyss. 

In the later half of the chronicle, Vorador wrote of the new Sarafan Age, how Kain claimed city after city after he defeated the Sarafan Lord. These events were more familiar to me, since Kain have told me of his glorious past before. My original intention was to find out about Nathaniel, and when I thought my search was at last without results, I was rewarded for my persistence. For at the last section of the chronicle, Vorador wrote about his final stand to Kain. When Kain had killed the rest of his children, Vorador flee to his mansion with his last son Nathaniel. Hoping that his last fledging will be strong enough to fend off Kain, Vorador forced his brides to sacrifice themselves to enhance his powers. Vorador himself was badly wounded from a prior battle, and feared that his days were numbered. And with his last entry, he concluded with a final line of hope that Nathaniel will rid the world of Kain's insane ambition and carry on his bloodline. 

I smirked at the last page when Vorador placed all his hopes into his son, only to be betrayed in the very end. What a decadent old fool. I wished I could go back in time and see the look on his face when Kain disposed of him. Nathaniel said to me that night before I set out for the Termogent Forest, it takes ambition to rule the world, and it was true. However, all things aside, I do not trust Nathaniel, and after knowing his treachery to Vorador, I distrust him even more. If he ever showed a slight hint of treason, I will report to Kain about his treachery.  


	8. Ch 7: True Culprit

Ch 7: True Culprit

While we thought the world would succumb to us in a matter of time, a human resistance factor remains. As we let our guards down, the Blood Hunters once again struck another blow. This time, they invaded the Avernus Cathedral, and had Rahab badly wounded. At once, all six generals were assembled at the pillars, and again, war was to be raged. 

"Rahab, you have been attacked?" Kain asked him. 

"Yes, my sire. All my fledglings were killed, and I barely escaped."

"And what of your human ranks?" Nathaniel asked him, first time present at a war conference for a very long time. 

"They have been overwhelmed."

"You left your generals behind?" Dumah asked him in disbelief.

            "You saved your own hide!" Zephon mocked him cruelly. 

"Sire, may I be so bold to ask if I could lead troops into Willendorf and destroy them once and for all?" For three centuries we fought these accursed humans. Even if Kain wasn't tired of this, I certainly was.

            "You may, Raziel. Anyone else who wished to sent out their forces?"

            "I will, Sire." Turel volunteered. 

            "As will I." Dumah followed. I could sense a bit of rivalry between us. Only Zephon didn't say a word. He was more into his own interests and benefits. He would rather be enjoying himself in his house of wenches then to defend the honor of our race. As for Melchiah, he offered to have his troops ready if we need reinforcements, which was very unlikely to happen. Out of Kain's blood, he received the least amount of the gift, as such, his fledglings were hardly stronger then an average mortal. 

We gathered our troops at Uschtenheim. 

"First we claim back the Avernus Cathedral, and then we will flatten Willendorf City." Proudly I announced to my soldiers. Dumah, Turel, and I rode at the front of our joined force. Each of us wearing our clan banner draped over one shoulder, while we wore leather pants and black boots. We also forged our whole sets of weapons. I had a shield bearing my clan symbol, mounted on my back, while a broad sword, decorated with my name etched in red runes, hanged at my side, ready to use. 

            Soon we approached the front gates of the Avernus Cathedral, the Blood Hunters was ready for us. But with our three armies, of one hundred men each, and probably seven vampires among us, it was overkill. But it is always better to over estimate our enemies than under estimating them. 

            Within moments, we claimed the Cathedral, and for every one of our men killed, we decapitated ten captured vampire hunters. We found the sub-captain of the invasion and I questioned him about his leader.

            "Tell me, is your leader in Willendorf City?" On horseback, I held him up by his collars.

            "I don't know where he is!" Like a frightened child, he cowered and hid himself with his arms.   

            "Tell me now, you pathetic dog, or I shall beat the answer from you."

            "No no! I beg of you, spare my life~!" He begged. Like a worm on a fishhook, he squirmed helplessly in my clutches. 

            "You're not answering my question, you vampire hunting dog."

            "My leader is in Willendorf City, but you can't get in, it's heavily armed!" He screeched. "Please sir, spare my life."

            "Ha, and let you live to warn the others?" I unsheathed my sword, itching to use it. "You are of no use to me, dog." I held him up with one hand, and with the other, slit his throat swiftly and noiselessly.  To the rest of the captives, I yelled. "We are vampires, the natural rulers of this world. You are now given a chance to either surrender to Kain's empire, or die." And at the sound of my announcement, all the captives kneeled down before us. "To Willendorf!" We rode towards the south.

            As we advanced onward, Willendorf came into view. It's centuries old castle walls, now modernized by steel and reinforced not only with skilled archers, but also with catapults. Surrounding the castle wall was a wide moat, deadly to vampires. And the only way in was through the main entrance, but since we weren't invited guests, it would take some persuasions before they let down the drawbridge. Lastly, the entire complex was decorated with red banners showing the Lion of Willendorf. Nearly six centuries ago, Kain had his audience with King Otmar, and learned of his daughter's tragedy, who would've known that King Otmar's descendent, King Otmar XIII, was now aiding the Blood Hunters in their cause. How long ago was this pact made? How many generations has it been since they have forgotten Kain's deed to save Willendorf's royal daughter? Perhaps today, my brothers and I will refresh their memories.

            As we emerged from the foliage and approach the castle wall, the castle guards were already on alert. War trumpets were blown, as archers and catapults lined up to defend our invasion. We lined up our archers and had them ready with fire arrows, but I finally realized that the war at the Avernus Cathedral was merely bait. Just moments ago, I boasted about an overkill of a victory, when I suddenly noticed that the actual battle was here, at Willendorf. Our army was efficiently armed, and our vampire portion was skillfully trained as well. Yet, in front of us was this edifice, with its insurmountable wall, and a wide moat. We tried to fire our arrows over the castle wall, and very rarely did we hit the enemy. We retreated and regrouped. Turel, and Dumah both agreed that we should contact Kain and asked for guidance. I, on the other hand, was hoping we could derive a better solution, but it seemed asking Kain for advice would have been better. 

            After telling Kain of our situation, he had decided to gather his forces and join us near Willendorf. At last, I felt that the final stand against these accursed vampire hunters has come. And shortly within one day, Kain has arrived with his forces. Mounted on his steed, with the Soul Reaver clinked to his war armor, he led his army to us. 

            "Sire." Turel and Dumah bowed to him, after I paid my respect.

            "So this is the new Willendorf." Kain beheld the fortress. 

            "It appears the leader of the Blood Hunters have allied themselves with the latest King Otmar XIII." Turel pointed at Willendorf's banner.

            "We cannot cross the moat, sire." Dumah reported. "And our own archers cannot shoot arrows over the high walls."

            "Should we surround the fort with our forces, and wait until they run out of supplies?" I asked Kain.

            "No. They have an underground passage. I have been there myself."

            "Then what should we do, my lord?" Turel asked him. 

            "Wait here, have your forces gather at the opposite side of the drawbridge." He walked towards the edge of the moat. 

            With that said, Kain ducked down on the ground, and with one tremendous leap, he soared through the sky and crossed over the castle wall. A gust of wind and dust kicked off the ground as soon as he took flight. The rest of us watched blankly at this feat, not everyday did we get to see Kain displays his powers. And within moments, we heard screams and smelt the spilling of blood from over the walls. At once, we gathered our armies to prepare for the invasion. 

            Kain landed on the castle wall lightly on his hoofed feet. It has been so long since he has used this dark gift. For a mere second, he was concerned if he might not make it and die of self humiliation in front of his army and his sworn enemies by falling into the water. But that thought fled quickly. Now, he began his one-man onslaught with his Soul Reaver at the castle wall. Soldiers and vampire hunters of all ranks swarmed around him, charging and gnawing like mad guard dogs. Pikes and swords jabbed at Kain's side as he overcomes his enemies one by one. Any other vampires, even Nathaniel, would have been defeated the moment they land on the wall. The odds were clearly stacked against him. As soon as he cut down an enemy, two more filled the gap. Was it a fool's stand? No, Kain would never enter a battle unprepared. As the soldiers thought he was utterly surrounded, Kain concentrated his will and formed a blast of telekinetic energy ring around him, sending the enemies flying great distance. 

            'So, the heirs of Otmar were ungrateful hounds after all. I should've burn Elzeviar's doll than saving his daughter's life.' Kain thought to himself, as he carelessly swiped down one soldier after another. Finally, when he reached the bridge tower, he brought down the guards, cut loose the dead weight, and let the bridge fall.

            As the drawbridge fell, we knew Kain have succeeded. Like a tidal wave, our conjoined army poured into the inner castle walls. In the haze of the fighting around me, I found my master. Kain was a visage of a conqueror, cutting down and adding up the pile of corpses he was standing on. As more of our soldiers charged into the city, the odds are beginning to tilt as our enemies began to thin. Knowing that the odds were starting to become their disadvantage, the commanding sergeants of Willendorf and their associated Blood Hunters retreated into the inner castle, heartlessly leaving their lower ranks behind. 

            Dumah instructed his men to create a battling ram, with Turel's troop, they heaved a thirty feet long ram and struck down the castle door. Once again, we engaged the enemy, Kain led my brothers and I into the inner sanctum of the castle. There, we confronted the latest Blood Hunter commander, and King Otmar XIII.

            King Otmar Willendorf the XIII, a gray haired man, looked at us calmly. He was strongly built, and as he stood up, he had all the features a proud king would carry. Like a lion's mane, his gray beard connected to his hair, and his calm blue eyes watched and studied us like a lion to his prey. He sported a set of pure white armor, encrusted with a golden lion on his chest, and a majestic looking crown on his head. The Blood Hunter wore a set of silver plated armor and a brown cape. He was well concealed; strips of leather cowl his face and head, leaving a pair of gleaming eyes.

            "You ungrateful king." Kain pointed at Otmar, who slowly withdrew his sword from its jeweled sheath.

            "So, you are the vampire who saved our blood line?" said Otmar in his deep majestic tone.

            "If I have known of you ancestor's treachery, I would have let Elzeviar kept the soul doll as he pleased."

            "The story of how you saved Otmar's daughter has not been forgotten, vampire. But your act of heroism is but a deed of your own ambition. My ancestors knew that long ago." 

            "Perhaps you have forgotten the price Otmar made for saving his daughter, he would give up his kingdom if needed." 

            "We know of that too vampire, but you have declined the offer. And we have never made another such bargain since." Otmar XIII debated. "Aside from that, you murdered our ally King William just merely fifty years prior." 

            "I saved your pathetic kingdom from the Nemesis, you ignorant fool."

            "We've never heard of such blasphemy. The only 'nemesis' I see is you. And as long as I draw breath, your parasitic race shall never set foot in Willendorf!" King Otmar took stance, ready to duel Kain.

"It seems my tolerance of your little kingdom has been a mistake. Tonight, you and these Blood Hunters die, once and for all!" Kain withdrew his Soul Reaver and charged at him.

Seeing their king in danger, the castle elite guards came in to aid Otmar. Turel and Dumah fend them off. 

Strangely, unlike the previous leaders, this Blood Hunter commander didn't say a word; we neither heard a threat nor an insult from him. While Kain and Otmar had their own debate, the commander just stood still by the throne, like a sentry. But as soon as the fighting started, the commander moved swiftly and silently to aid the king. 

Before he came within close distance to attack Kain, I confronted him. Like before, he silently pulled out his sword from behind his cape, and took stance. I looked behind me and saw that both Turel and Dumah were still occupied with the enemies. I had no other choice but to fight him on my own.

I strike at his torso, and he blocked it off. His sword skills were like the previous leader I have fought so many years ago, but his movements were rigid, slow, and blocky. It almost looked as if he was a life size puppet hung by strings. But, his sword was still a very tangible threat. I parried forward, and he blocked it with his gauntlet, the metal clanged loudly at impact. I took on a different approach; I stood with my sword in front of me, and waited for him to attack. As soon as he came within range, he swung at my head, which I ducked. I saw his stomach was now vulnerable to attack, and seized this opportunity. With much effort, my blade penetrated the armor and struck his abdomen. Just when I thought he would go down in pain, he stood his ground. Oddly, the sword did not produce the flesh cutting feeling I had so expertly encountered in my battles, but a dull thud as it strikes into his flesh. 

Wide eyed, I withdrew the sword, and was even more surprised when there was no blood at the edge of my blade! 

"What madness is this?" I declared. Again, the commander did not laugh, nor did he say a single world. His eyes stared at me dully, like a pair of eyes on a frozen corpse. I started to wonder what manner of creature this is, not a vampire, and certainly not human. What abomination have the Blood Hunter accepted as their leader?

            As the commander approached me again, not fazed at all by my previous attack, he took a swing at my side. Knowing his speed was slower than mine, I dodged his attack and strike at his head this time. Again, I didn't hear the satisfying sound of cold steel biting into warm flesh and blood, but a dull thud as my blade strike at the side of his head. However, I managed to cut off pieces of the leather that was shrouding this face. And to my surprise I didn't see any skin. All I saw was wood. 

            I stood several feet from this monster, sword gripped tightly; I took my shield from my back and armed my left hand with it. I was still skeptical about whether my opponent was really some unknown abomination, or if he was but one of man's contraption. I intend to find out. With my full force, I charged forward. He brought his sword down onto me, and I blocked it with my shield. I was grinning my teeth as I knocked him down. He lost his balance and crashed onto the floor. Landed next to him, I disarmed him of his own sword and quickly hacked away the leather covering his face. When at last I exposed him, I was again, dumbstruck. For indeed the Commander of the Blood Hunters was but a wooden puppet. A skilled artisan painted his eyes, and his wooden face, was but a brown sphere cruelly resembling the face of a man. 

            I bought down my sword onto his head, and sliced off a big portion before he had the chance to fling me aside. Dumah, who have slaughtered the castle guards he encountered, came up beside me and stared at bewilderment.  Turel was left behind to prevent any more of our enemies from coming into the castle. 

            "What kind of demon is this?" Dumah asked.

            "No demon Dumah, just a puppet." I answered. "We need a way to destroy it. Hold him!"

            Dumah approach the puppet, now staggering a bit from the fall. Perhaps its joins were slightly out of place. With his strength, Dumah wrestle him to the ground again. I searched frantically for a way to destroy this monster. I remembered last time Kain used his powers to incinerate the Blood Hunter leader. Perhaps this time, I should use the same approach. I looked at the side of the throne, and there, lying beside it were two tall candle stands, lit by its lively dancing flames. At once, I took one of the stands and return to the puppet. Dumah had him pinned on the ground by its head; the puppet pulled and yanked at Dumah's armor, but was without success to break free. Quickly, I jabbed the candle flame into the puppet's sheared off head seconds after Dumah let go of him. The puppet's head caught fire, it staggered around the room until finally, it fell and burnt into a lump of blacken dead wood. 

            We returned to Kain to see King Otmar lied on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. Kain then walked up to the corpse, and decapitated it. We marched out onto the balcony of the castle, and see the overview of the courtyard. The soldiers were still fighting, unbeknownst to them that their king is dead. Until Kain held up Otmar's whiten bloody head and showed it for all to see. Dumah carried the burnt lump of the Blood Hunter commander, and let it fell onto the courtyard. Everyone in the courtyard stop the battle. The remaining soldiers of Willendorf dropped their weapons and kneeled before us, as did the vampire hunters who realized that their leader was but a life size puppet. At last, the war against the vampire hunters has ended. 


	9. Ch 8: Rise to Divinity

Ch 8: Rise to Divinity

            As we entered the inner sanctum once again, Kain stopped in his tracks. He sniffed the air carefully, and said:

            "Come out, traitor, I can sense your foul magic miles away."

            Out of the shadow behind the king's throne, a hooded figure materializes from the darkness and revealed himself. It was Nathaniel! I knew it, the sword skills of the enemies looked so familiar from his own, with minor variations. 

            "So finally, you know, Kain." Nathaniel addressed him, his expression no longer calm.

            "That puppet reeked of your magic of animation. If I have known how much you hated me, I would've killed you along with Vorador." 

            "For nearly four hundred years, I led the Blood Hunters and worked with the gypsies to disrupt your conquest." Nathaniel pointed an accusing finger at Kain. 

            "Your plans have fail, your purpose was a pathetic imitation of your own father's."

            "No Kain, I have ambitions of my own. Vorador's gift of siring fledglings was rightfully mine! If you have not taken his essence and sire your own hell spawns, I would have been leading my own legions of vampires by now. This world does belong to vampires, but to 'real vampires', and not to the likes of you and your necromantic kind."

            "I applaud your cunning for concealing your true purpose from me all these years, but treachery deserves no reward. You will suffer a fate worst then death, this I promise you."

            "That may have to wait, Kain. But you have not heard the last from me." Before Kain can attack the traitor, Nathaniel drew a circle around him with his finger and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. 

            Shortly afterwards, we claimed Willendorf, the banners of the Lion was replaced by Kain's clan symbol. As for Nathaniel, that was the last time we had seen him. In his contempt for the traitor, Kain ordered us to break into his chamber and search for clues as to where he may be hiding. Knowing him to be a cunning serpent, Nathaniel have left us no trace as to his whereabouts, any clues he 'carelessly' left behind were just traps.  

            Nearly four and a half centuries came and went. Still, we weren't able to find Nathaniel, and after so long a time, we were suspecting that he might as well be dead. Nosgoth was no longer the world I was born into. Kain's giant smoke stacks near Dumah's territory have completely blocked out the sun. Vampires were no longer obligated to hide during the day. The human population began to decline, but we kept a small portion of them as food and slaves. 

            During this passage of time, Kain have once again gone through a stage of change. His facial features no longer looked human. Gone was the fine black brows that lined above his eyes, in there place, he grew a set of thorns like a king's crown. His skin turned eventually from gray to pale yellow. My brethren and I had also gained our own evolutions to divinity. Like Kain four hundred years ago, we each developed cloven hands and feet. 

With Nosgoth under his rule, and our six armies dominating the land, Kain no longer needed his own forces, thus, he divided it evenly among us. The Pillars now decorated with the full glory of our seven-clan banners. Half a century ago, Kain ordered humans to built him a personal retreat on top the snowy mountains near the Oracle Cave, up there, he pretended as if he was the omnipotent god of Nosgoth, overlooking the world. Ezra, now almost 800 years old, continued to look as beautiful as the day I met her. Lately, Zephon took interested in her female apprentices, and have invited them frequently into his domain. 

            Seated on my command chair, I watched as our human slave girls entertained me with a cultural dance. I was interrupted when Nicholas came in with two of his own fledglings. They were badly wounded. One was even unconscious. 

            "Sorry to interrupt, my sire."     Nicholas bowed to me slightly.

            "State your business."

            "Two of my fledglings have gone on explorations as you asked, they have encountered some strange events."

            "My lord…" one of the young vampires speaks. "We were leading a few slaves near the Lake of Lost Souls, to the north of Willendorf."

            "Please, go on."

            "We were attacked by dolls!" He exclaimed.

            "Really?" I sat up, interested. 

            "They were wooden men, hurling knives at us. We tried to fight them off, but our swords couldn't inflict any wounds on them!"

            "Were there any thing else you see?" 

            "No my lord, the lake itself was frozen, but that's all I saw. I barely escaped, one of the dolls took Thomas' soul…" The vampire gestured at his comrade.

            "Soul?"

            "I saw them pulled it out of him and trapped it inside another doll of their own." He hung his head in shame. "I couldn't save him my lord."

            "I will look into this. Nicholas, take them to the infirmary and guard the castle while I visit Kain. " 

            Shortly afterwards, I journeyed to the northern region of Nosgoth, past Dumah's territory and was granted an audience with Kain. Kain's retreat, a magnificent spiral structure, which sat upon Babel's Peak, the summit of Nosgoth. On the most upper level, I greeted my maker at the large dinning room.

            "My lord, my fledglings have reported strange events near the Lake of Lost Souls."

            "Yes, I was aware of these events."

            "It seemed Nathaniel has not died as one would hope."

            "No.  Nathaniel was my second in command before I sired you. Out of Vorador's broods, he was the most vicious and devious vampire I have ever encountered. I would be disappointed to find him dead not by our hands." He got up from his chair and walked slowly to the dining room balcony, over looking the Dark Eden. Vorador's ring dangled on his left ear as an earring. "Tell me, Raziel. Do you believe in fate and destiny?"

            "No. Fate is what we choose when we are given choices, and destiny is the result of the choice we make." 

            "And if your choices are not really your own?"  Kain looked at me, concerned. "If the choices you make are forced by unseen powers?"

            I thought for a while, and came up with an answer. 

"Many ages ago, when I first walked the earth as a fledgling vampire, you told me we were the highest form of divinity on this world. What could possibly be a higher power than us?" 

            With that answer, Kain didn't say anything else. He just lightly pats my shoulder, and walked back into the dining room. 

            "Come Raziel, I have something to give you." He gestured me to follow him. Across the white marble halls of his retreat, I entered his study room. Decorated with a fireplace, and lined with books along the wall. On the opposite side of the door, were mounted two of Kain's most prized swords, the Soul Reaver, and the Flame Sword. He unfastened the Flame Sword and slowly approached me with it. "In my youth, I have journeyed from Willendorf to the Lake of Lost Souls. At the time, Elzeviar's perverse creation, his army of living dolls weren't vulnerable to any ordinary weapon, except for fire. I'm sure you know that yourself since you set a blazed the last puppet you have encountered at Willendorf's last stand." 

            I took the sword from him, and swung it at midair, as the edge of the blade sliced the air, it engulfed itself in flame. 

            "I thank you, sire. I will gather my forces."

            "I wish for you to go alone for this journey, Raziel."

            "Should I not summon my best generals as always?" I looked at him puzzled. 

            "Nathaniel may be a strong opponent. But you are stronger still. There may be secrets for you and you alone to discover, Raziel. Monumental secrets." He paced towards the hallway. "Consider this the final test of your destiny."

            "I do not know the purpose of all this. But, if you wish for me to go alone, I will not disobey." With a final bow, I left Kain at his retreat. I did not know at all his true purpose for sending me into enemy's ground without company, nor did I understand why he asked me about fate and destiny. But Kain's words are laws, and it is best not to ignore them.

            From Babel's Peak, I head towards Willendorf on a horse I took at a nearby village. At a steady pace, the steed galloped towards the east on the dirt road in the forest. At Willendorf, I took a short time to rest, and on the next night, head northward to the Lake of Lost Souls.                             

            As I rode deeper into the forest, the scenery changed. The tall evergreens that dominated the place grew thicker as I advanced onward. Eventually, the wide dirt path surrendered to the thick vegetation. The horse was of no use to me, so I let it go. Trekking among the bushes, I noticed that the trees have grew so thick that it was harder to see where I was heading. It was a pains talking process, as I cut down the foliage inch by inch to reach towards the lake. At daybreak, the lake was within sight. Yet, I still haven't been attacked by any 'doll,' as the fledgling has described earlier. I was starting to wonder if it was just a hoax. 

Until suddenly I felt a sharp whistling sound as cold steel cuts swiftly into my exposed shoulder. A few more small silver knives flew at my direction, quickly I ducked into the bushes and observe my surroundings. I heard footsteps slowly approaching my way. As the sound of the footsteps grew louder, so did my own heartbeat. I was used to leading armies into battle, but not facing an army on my own. 

From the bushes came a set of leather-clad legs, marching to the very spot I was standing on. The figure slowly reached down to touch the soil and observed my footprints. As its head came into view, I saw that this figure was indeed a wooden doll, dressed in human's clothes. At once, I dislodge the Flame Sword and quickly strike at its torso. At contact, the doll burst into flames as its body caught fire. Once the doll started burning, more of its kind became alert and more knives were threw in my direction. 

I saw that my presence have been detected, there was no point of remaining in stealth. I ran towards the lake and into the clearing. As the fledgling said to me before, the lake was frozen solid by the cold. As more dolls emerged from the foliage to pursue me, I had no choice but to retreat onto the ice. Carefully, I backed from the edge of the lake. Every knife that was thrown at me was aiming for my head. If it weren't for my shield, I would have been dead a thousand times over. As I backed towards the center of the lake, I bumped against a solid wall. I turned backward, and saw that nothing was there, but yet, I could feel something solid with my own claws. Frustrated, I struck the Flame Sword into this invisible barrier with full force. At the moment of my attack, the invisible wall cracked, and slowly, the crack reaches skyward. As I stepped back, I stared in amazement as the giant invisible dome dissolve and revealed a huge wooden mansion, untouched by time. This must be Elzeviar's mansion told in Kain's journey.

            I looked for the entrance of the house and kicked open the door. Inside, I saw what was once the living quarters of the doll maker. Barrels and barrels of stuffing material, piles of wooden pieces carved into the likeness of     human arms and legs. I ran towards the back of the mansion, cutting down any doll that would stand in my way. And at last, I have found the vampire I was looking for, Nathaniel.

            "Raziel, I was expecting you." Nathaniel said to me, a sinister smile on his face. "Kain have sent you here to die?"

            "Kain didn't bother to dirty his own hands on your blood, traitor."

            "Is that so? For a moment, I thought he had tricked you into your own doom. Where is your troop? Where are your trusted generals?"

            "…" I couldn't answer him, for I really didn't know the answer myself.

            "You see, Kain wanted your demise. He sends you here to die. Nosgoth is finally his, and with no more oppositions in the land, you are of no use to him."

            "…" For some reason, what he said at that moment seemed horribly real.

            "Join me, Raziel. Together, we can overthrow Kain and take Nosgoth as our own."

            "I will not join the likes of you, you were treacherous to Vorador, and you were treacherous to Kain. I will rid Nosgoth of you before the day is done!" I launched my sword at him. Instinctively, he dodged out of the way. Then, he withdrew his own sword and rose into the air! 

            "You were a fool to decline my offer, Raziel. _I_ am the true vampire god. See that I have developed vampiric flight, and with Elzeviar's ancient soul stealing magic, I will steal your soul and infuse it into one of my own army!" He laughed manically as he shot blue lightning from his left hand. 

            I dodged out of the way and duck for cover as he shot another bolt of lightning at me. I held up a nearby barrel and hurled it at him, effortlessly, he countered it and blew it into a thousand pieces. 

            "Come out, Raziel. You are in my domain now. You cannot hide from me." 

            I ignored his taught, and thought of a way to defeat him, but I couldn't think of anything!   
            "Stop hiding like a dog, Raziel! I didn't train you to hide!"

            I stood up, and at once, a bolt of blue lightning came my direction. I blocked it with my shield, and was almost knocked back by the impact. Slowly he landed on the floor. Tediously, I inched towards him as bolt after bolt of magical energy struck at me. When I have at last come within reaching distance, I took the chance to attack him, but as the skilled swordsman he was, my attack did not prevail. 

            He unleashed a greater bolt of energy. Even behind the shield, at close distance I suffered the full force of the blast, and was send flying backwards. The shield was broken. I cast it aside and looked for another way to avoid his next attack. Sneaky Nathaniel tried to keep his distance from me, so I couldn't even make a single attack with the Flame Sword. And suddenly, I realized the answer was in my hands all this time. The Flame Sword! Quickly, I ran towards the nearest beam that supported the mansion, and hacked at it with full force. The beam was sliced in half, and both ends were caught on fire. The fire traveled towards the ceiling and started to eat away at the adjacent beams. I ran to another support beam and did the same thing. 

            "What are you doing?!" Nathaniel screamed. "You'll kill us all!!"

            I ignored him and ran out of the room. On my way, I struck at every support beam I see that was maintaining the mansion. Smoke and fire started to fill the air. Vampires are especially vulnerable to fire. I had to act quickly if I don't want to die along with that traitor.  

            As I ran out of the mansion, I heard the frantic scream of Nathaniel, like the angry roar of a trapped beast. And finally, as the roof of the house collapsed, the bloody scream receded. The army of dolls that was swarming around the mansion all drop to the floor when their master died. The frozen lake started to melt slowly by the heat of the fire. I was worried I may suffer a different fate than Nathaniel's when I was relieved that the mansion was originally built on a solitary block of land. As the house burns, I waited. 

            At dusk, the fire died down by the cold kisses of the northern winter breeze. Among the wreckage, I walked, searching for the remnants of the traitor. To my surprise, he still lived. Lying on the floor like a broken rag doll, his robe burned, his skin blackened. His silver hair was now gone, consumed by fire. Weakly, he opened his eyes and stared at me. Green eyes still filled with hatred and contempt. Possibly his hatred for Kain and my brethren for not being 'real vampires.' Hatred for not being the ruler of Nosgoth. Hatred for me. Slowly, he raised his right cloven claws at me. Callously, I took his own sword, and beheaded him. Exhausted, I raised my right arm and drew out his blood. As his blood soared through the air into my mouth, I sensed the power coming from him, the power of a god, now as my very own.   

            The sky began to darken as night approaches. Leaving the Lake of Lost Souls, I head toward my sanctuary. 


	10. Ch 9: Dawn of a New Age

Ch 9: Dawn of a New Age

            Since Nathaniel's final night, one hundred and seventy years have passed since. Vampires have good memories, and I remembered every detail of my lifetime as if it all happened yesterday. Still, I do not remembered who I was in my previous life. But I no longer cared, I ruled proudly by Kain from now to eternity. I have no need to know who and what I was. 

            Lately however, I have been experiencing some odd pain spreading on my back, as if something were to emerge from my skin. I wasn't sure what it was, and I highly doubted that it was another stage of evolution. Kain had gone through all previous changes before the rest of us, and he hasn't lay dormant yet. Aside from this, all my previous changes weren't forewarned by relentless pain.

            When I can no longer endure the ache on my back, I decided to climb into my casket, and lie dormant. 

            Alone, Kain stood inside the Oracle Cave. He raised his arms around him and wisped himself through the other side of the wall. The gift of teleportation was granted to him long ago, just before Raziel confronted Nathaniel. Ever since Moebius last walked these hallow halls, no one knows these secrets except for Kain. He walked slowly down the corridor, into the deep caverns at the base of Babel's Peak. This hallway will lead into the giant structure of the Chronoplast. He walked down the passage, spiraling downwards, and stopped in front of a few portals. He approached one of them and saw a blue demon, sinister looking, decayed, and vengeful. Cowl on his face was a worn cloth bearing Raziel's clan symbol. Winded around his right arm, was a band of blue light, the spectral version of the Soul Reaver. 

            'Is this what will become of my son?' He asked himself as he raised his right claws and swirled a magical circle. At this command, the portal changed its vision.

            This time, the portal showed an image of a huge monster, its skin colored bright red, and its bat like wings spread wide to block out the moon. A serpentine tail emerged from his bottom, ending in a series of spikes. It roared as fire came out from its nostrils. With one mighty stroke of its wings, the monster took flight and devastated the last forests of Nosgoth, setting it ablaze. 

            'Neither choice looked appealing.' He approached another portal, it showed distant futures of each individual lieutenants. Melchiah decayed into a horrid lumbering beast, which covered himself with the skins of his dead fledglings and human slaves. Zephon emerged from a cocoon, encased in his exoskeleton, and fused to the wall of his throne room. Rahab have succeeded in his vulnerability over water, but he can no longer walk on land. He degenerated into a giant mackerel. Dumah have increased in size after several centuries. His strength has manifested himself into a giant. But at last, his pride became his weakness, and has succumbed to torpor after an ambush by tiny humans. Finally the portal showed the visage of Turel, his second and most dutiful son. Turel has developed elephantine ears and his legs have grown backwards like those of a demon's. Kain could not watch this anymore. It seemed at last fate have caught up with him, after so long, he finally conquered all of Nosgoth, just to have it turned into a wasteland, overrun by monsters of his own making. Annoyed, he turned away from the portal and proceeds down to the Chronoplast chamber. Inside, he looked up at the structure on the ceiling. A strange looking claw surrounded by three spheres.  He jumped onto the top tier and observed the portal he found. This one didn't show him any images. 

            'Fate is what we choose when we are given choices, and destiny is the result of the choice we make.' Raziel's answer echoed in his head. 'But what of my choices, Raziel?' he questioned the thin air. 'When my choices reflects the destiny of us all?'                  Troubled by what he saw, Kain exited the Oracle Cave, and teleported towards the west. 

            "Steady now." Ezra told herself as one of Zephon's vampires carried a vase in his hands and walked gingerly on a tight line drawn on the ground. Ezra have mastered her skills to control humans with mind control centuries ago, but vampires are more powerful creatures, thus, she wanted to advance her skills onto these creatures as well. Just in case one day these vampires decided to turn on her. 

            Suddenly, Kain materialized behind the vampire. The priestess lost concentration and the vase smashed on the ground. 

            "Lord Kain!" The priestess bowed to him, as did the vampire. "I was not expecting you."

             "I want to speak to you privately." Swiftly, the vampire and her apprentices left the room. 

            "Is something bothering you, my lord?"

            "Ezra, how long have you been serving me now?"

            "Nearly a millennium, my lord."

            "And have your loyalty ever shifted in all these years?"

            "Never, my lord. Ever since I was young, you took me from the Seer's hands and raised me as if I was your fledgling. My gratitude has never changed."

            "Tell me, long ago you predicted my future. Has that vision changed?"

            Ezra thought for a long time. Searching for an appropriate answer. 

            "Be honest with me."

            "Ever since the first vision, I took the liberty to see glimpses of it every fifty years. And every time I see it, it was just as real." She kneeled before him. "Please forgive me for not asking for your consent, my lord!"

            "Get up, child." Kain tucked a hand underneath her shoulder and help her stand up. "Tell me more of your visions."

            "Within the next several centuries, Nosgoth will be a ruined wasteland. As Nosgoth decayed, so will each of your vampire sons." 

            "They were to become hideous monsters?" Kain asked her, knowing the answer already.

            "Yes my lord. It is true. My apologies."

            "That will be all, Ezra. I have much to consider." Kain disappeared into thin air, as silently as he came.  

            In front of the pillar, Kain materialized.

'Again, my choice at the pillars causes yet another ripple in Nosgoth's destiny.' For the first time in his un-life, Kain thought of his choices, and realized that not even a single one of these choices was in his favor.   

            The blue demon haunted my dreams. Ever since my battle with Nathaniel that fateful night at the Lake of Lost Souls, he haunted me. This demon, with his gleaming white eyes, his blue skin, and his dreadful shrouded face chases me in my undead sleep. This demon cowls his face with one of my own banner, turned upside-down, a mockery to my own clan. I demanded answers from it, but it doesn't reply, I attacked it, but my weapons were useless. But when it strike me back, the pain was every bit a reality. And every time he emerged from the darkness in my slumber, he impaled me with Kain's Soul Reaver. That sickening feeling as the curve blade cuts into my chest; broke my ribs and penetrated my heart. A pain so great it was as if the blade has eaten into my very soul, and this pain was very real. Does this all have a meaning?

            Disturbed, I awoke. From my casket I climbed out and put my hoofed feet on the cold floor. It was daytime. I looked out my window and saw the courtyard of my clan. Nicholas was training our latest vampire fledglings. I turned and slowly approached the mirror. I was surprised to see what I saw. 

            From my back, I saw two protrusions rising high above my shoulders. As I shift my waist uneasily, they unfold themselves into bat like wings. When I manipulated my waist muscles again, the wings fold themselves once more. 

            "They are quite beautiful!" A voice said to me from above. When I looked up, I saw Zephon. Hanging from the ceiling without any sorts of contraptions, just by his hands and feet.

            "Zephon! What has happened to you?" 

            "Me? What has happened to _you_?" He smiled at tauntingly. "The new era has begun, Raziel."

            "What are you talking about?"

            "The new era, when we have surpassed our own master in our ascend to godhood." Swiftly, he crawled from the ceiling towards the wall, and finally down to the floor. 

            "How long has it been since I last slept?" I demanded from him. 

            "Just a short five months." He walked slowly around me. "These _are_ beautiful, Raziel. It's a shame Kain hasn't developed a pair of his own."

            "That cannot be!" 

            "You and I both have developed an additional gift, fortunately, my ability is hidden."

            "Kain hasn't evolved at all?"

            "No, and I am sure he will be very glad to see you surpassed him." He laughed loudly as he pulled at my wing.

            "Be gone!" I pushed him towards the window, where he lost balance and fell out. Moments later he stuck his head back in, smiled at me again, and then disappeared. 

              Overlooking the abyss, I stood from the entrance of my clan territory. The mesmerizing swirling of the abyss, like an entrance to another world. I thought of countless vampires and humans we have cast into this vortex, how many lives has it been? I pondered in deep thoughts, drown in my own misery. After nearly three months of not attending the counsel meetings, Kain have demanded my presence personally by whispering to me. A hand lightly landed on my shoulder, startled me from my own thoughts.   

            "Lord Kain wished to see you, sire."     Nicholas came up beside me. Nicholas now has evolved a bit himself, cold white skin, sharp pointed ears, his hands and feet cloven. 

            "I am aware of that."

            "You know it is not wise to keep our lord waiting."

            "I am agonized by my own appearance." I looked down into the abyss some more.

            "Sire, you are his first son, and his most trusted lieutenant. No matter how early you have evolved before him, I'm sure he would look past it and see the faithful son you are." 

            I thought of what he said for a moment, and was persuaded by his comfort. 

"Thank you, I appreciate that." I smiled. "I shall see him at once. Watch our clan in my absence, Nicholas. Make good judgments when necessary." 

            "As I have always for the last six centuries of my life, sire." He bowed slightly and head back towards the clan territory.

            I kicked off the edge of the cliff and caught the air current above the abyss. I shifted my wings and soared even higher into the sky. Vampires of all clans looked at me with utter admiration. The wind blowing through my hair, cleansed my face of sorrow, and for once, I felt free. Looking down onto the numerous clansmen, I felt like a god. This is what Kain must've felt when he descended from the Sanctuary walls the night we fought off the Blood Hunters. Except, I can soar higher than him. 

            Slowly, I adjusted my wings and catch the down drift of air that would carry me back onto the ground. The vampires made a clearing for me and watched me wide eyed as I fold my wing and entered the pillars sanctuary. 

            As soon as I enter the structure, I felt a sense of foreboding, as if a burden has been placed onto my shoulders. As if the burden of all of Nosgoth itself has been compiled into one mass and fasten onto me, like a yoke on an ox's neck. The sensation of freedom was long gone. 

            'Perhaps this was just my imagination.' I thought to myself as I walked through the hall leading towards the pillars. 'What Nicholas said was true, Kain is my master, and no matter what, I will be his first and most faithful son.'

            Young fledglings didn't know about Kain more than him being the living god, but I know him to be a lot more.    

            As the doors to the pillars open, I can see Kain seated at the throne with the Soul Reaver, and my other five brethren stood silently before him. Beholding this image, I have but two sentences that could describe our master:

"Kain is deified, the clans tell tales of him. Few know the truth…"


	11. Author's note

Author's Note:

Dear faithful readers, 

It's been nearly 6 months since I posted my first fanfic. I'm currently working on 3 more Lok stories, but just to ensure that my plots will be as agreeable as possible with the games themselves, it's taking some time for me to plan. I might want to wait until the new game to come out in November to finish up the stories. But the bottom line is, I'm not dead, and I haven't given up on writing. 

One last thing, to the readers who aren't familiar with Legacy of Kain series, my fanfics are meant to be some kind of link between games of the series. In the case of Dark Omen, the end of the story leads to the beginning of the game "Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver". See the opening intro to find out what happen to Raziel. As for novelizing the games that already been made, I haven't decided yet whether I'd like to do that yet. 

Thank you all for your kind words and opinions in the reviews. 

Savage 


End file.
